The Childern of The DWMA
by HouSEoFDOoM
Summary: Years have passed and the kishen is nothing more then a story told around the camp fire. Meisters and weapon's that once fought the great evil have moved on and started there own lives out. This is the story of The childern of the eight teens that did the most. (sucky summary) My first Fanfic!


This is my first story! Be nice but I do like pointers!

* * *

The story I have to tell Start's long after The Kishan was defeated. Many of the group's still stood by their partners but they started to fall in love. They didn't fall in love with their weapon partners instead they fell in love with other people. Many people where happy for them and the small group started to have babies. They gave birth to the next generation of meisters and weapons to the academy and this is where our story begins…

* * *

" Naomi! Naomi up here!" an ash blonde girl yelled from one of the giant spikes on the large building. The young Albino girl looked up to see the ash blonde teen to jump off the spike and to the hard cold concrete ground below. "What the Hell Star! You could have been hurt!" Naomi yelled at her like a mother. The ash blonde girl just scuffled then looked up. " I Am Hoshi! Grand star of the sky! I do not get hurt!" Naomi sweat dropped. " I am just going too…" She quickly tried to get away but was stopped by Star's hand. "Look! The triplets are here!" She grabbed Naomi's hand and hauled her over to the three boys. "Ichiro, Jiro, and Saburo! How is Your Mom Tsubaki!? My dad wants to know. "The youngest of the triplets flinched at the ash blonde girl's loud yelling. " Oohh, our mother is just fine. I see this is your first year at the academy?" Star nodded and pulled at her tag that printed out MEISTER. " I am still on the prowl for my new weapon." She let a wicked grin escape her mouth.

The three boys nodded and headed off in the direction that half crescent moon was." Hah. Funny. Naomi, I got put in the same class as—"But she cut off as she saw her friend catch up with Saburo the youngest of the triplets and start talking to him.

She sighed and looked up at the large building. A longing look covered her face. "Will I ever fit in…" She had heard all the stories from her father about how no one would accept him in some towns because he was from Star Clan. And that happens just the same to her because of the star tattoo on the top of her hand. But what her parents didn't know is that she hid her tattoo under gloves. But since she looked and acted like her Father Black*star people quickly guessed who she was.

It was no secret that she was the daughter of the last know Star clan assassin, and that didn't help her out at all when it came to Friends.

" Star!" A Quite voice yelled out behind her and the ash blonde girl spun around to see Ren. " Ren! I Didn't know you started school this year! I thought you had to be 15 to start school here!"the shy blonde girl scuffled and let her hair sway in the light breeze. " Well it helps to enter early when you are the grandkid of Lord death." Star shook her head." Damn rich kids get to do all the funny stuff early."

She laughed. Star sulked. " What's your problem Star?" the blonde mister looked away. " Oh nothing, just being a sulking weirdo." Ren brighten up.

" Hey! Since you know I am a weapon and you're a meister…. We should see if you can wield all this." She gestured to all of her. " I Am the Almighty Star of the Sky! Of course I can wield you." Star did a snort/laugh and Ren sweatdropped.

"fine. Here I go." The young reaper closed her eyes and started to glow. There was a bright flash and Ren turned in a hand gun. Star caught her. " See I told you I could wield you!" Ren scuffled and stated " The true test is can you shoot with me. " Star was all like " pss, I got dis." She held the gun in her hand and carelessly aimed it at the Half crescent moon sign and pulled the trigger. Hitting dead in-between the eyes. She blew on the smoking barrel of the smoking gun. " Hey! Star that feels weird don't do that!"

Star only stuck out her tongue out at her new weapon.

* * *

Character bios!

Hoshi-Meister- daughter of Black*star and Maka, often called Star by her friends because Hoshi means star in Japanese She is Ash blond but her hair is choppy like black*star. She has her mother's eye color and eye shape but her father's grin. She is a little buffer then Maka only because Black*star is her father. Age:15

Ren-Weapon- Daughter of Death the kid and Patti. Short blond hair like patti but has the three stripes in her hair. She is long a slinky looking sometimes shy but is more outgoing and overly excited. Age: 14

Naomi-weapon- Daughter of Soul and liz. she has the overly cool act like her father. She is always overly dressed and always doing her nails. She is albino like her father, but has long straight hair like her mother. Her teeth are just as sharp as her father too. She is on the shorter side.

Crona and Tsubaki's Triplet's! age:16

Ichiro:-meister- Means first son in Japanese. He has his mother's straight hair but it is light pink/purple. He is buff kind of, a healthy buff and is the least shy of the triplets.

Jiro:-meister- Means Second son in Japanese. IS identically to his brother, Ichiro.

Saburo-weapon- Means third son in Japanese. Has crona short hair but it is jet black. He has his fathers face and is just as fearful as his father.


End file.
